


Please eat

by Artdaddy



Category: Batman: Under the Red Hood (2010), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Anorexia, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29953656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artdaddy/pseuds/Artdaddy
Summary: TW!!!!! eating disorder, more specifically anorexia is shown in the story. The reader has a voice, which can be very triggering. Please if this has any chance of triggering you, please dont read:)
Relationships: Jason Todd/Reader
Kudos: 12





	Please eat

**Author's Note:**

> TW!!!!! eating disorder, more specifically anorexia is shown in the story. The reader has a voice, which can be very triggering. Please if this has any chance of triggering you, please dont read:)

You day had been absolute shit, to put it simply. One month into the recovery from your eating disorder, and your family and friends were ecstatic, but something about the situation just didn't sit right with you. All day you were pestered by that invasive voice, telling you lies that just felt so much like truths. You don't deserve to eat. I can't believe you ate breakfast, you're too big for that. 

You should skip dinner.

You knew you're not supposed to give into the thoughts, that was something you had been working so hard to overcome, but today had just been so tiring. So today when you got home, instead of cooking dinner for yourself, as Jason would be eating out before going on patrol, you laid in your bedroom, far from the kitchen, knowing if you were close to food, you might just give in to what you knew was the right decision here.

Jason got home around three in the morning. Normally you would be sleeping, but your stomach was empty, cramps pounding inside. “Hey Jay,” He looked tired, but happy to see you. No wounds could be seen as he undressed, relieving the worry you held every time he went out. 

“Hey, why are you up? Usually you’re out cold by the time I get home.” He was wiping himself down with the wipes that sat on his nightstand. Normally he would take a shower, but tonight he just wanted to cuddle you, not bothering with the hassle of showering. 

A nervous feeling settled in your stomach, festering with your hunger. You would have to lie to him, or tell him you hadn't had dinner. Lie. If you eat you’ll get fat. You knew what you should’ve done, but the words came out of your mouth before you could stop them, lying greeting you like an old friend. “I missed you, wanted to see you is all.” Your voice wavered, and you could tell by the look on his face that he knew something was up. Instead of asking, Jason instead layed down with you, holding you to his chest. The two of you talked about everything, everything except the things that really mattered. 

In the silence, between words, your stomach growled.

“y/n, what did you have for dinner?” His words were slow, and clear. The arm around your waist held you just a little tighter.

“I… I didn't eat.” Your eyes were tearing up, and you pulled your legs up towards your chest, your hands holding onto his arm around you. “I'm sorry, I really tried, I promise.” Lies, you didn’t try at all. If you actually cared about him, why are you making things so difficult? You were crying now, too scared to turn and see his reaction. He had been so involved in your recovery, in your progress, but now you had ruined everything. 

“It's okay, you tried. I believe you okay? You're alright.” He was pretty quiet, normally joking around with you. This side of him only really came out around you, when he was scared. He shiften, and soon his arm was taken from your waist, and he stepped out of the bed. For a moment you thought he was mad at you, but then you felt his strong arms slide underneath you and the blanket, lifting you into his warm chest.   
He carried you to the living room, setting you on the couch. You stayed quiet, dreading what you knew he was doing. Jason turned on music, the playlist titled “Comfort.” Then, after kissing you on the forehead, he walked to the kitchen, and you watched as he made soup. The anxiety grew from picking at the skin on your fingers to tears streaming down your face as he walked towards you, the steaming bowl of soup in hand. He set it on the coffee table, and pulled you onto his lap, the two of you face to face. He then grabbed the bowl of soup, holding it in between the two of you.

“Hey, it’s okay. That voice in your head is wrong babe. Right now I'm telling you that you are so much more than your body. You're valuable, and your weight doesn't determine anything. I love you, and that love is unconditional.” He was looking you in the eyes, and he held a small smile on his face.

You wanted to drown in the blue ocean of his eyes, the hint of green reminding you of sage, mint. You were distracted for a moment, but the smell of the soup brought back the weight of fear in your belly. Youre useless if you eat that. Are you dumb, thatll ruin you. Theres alr so much wring with you, if you eat thatll just be one more thing you have to fix. The voices were so loud, but he was louder. He was everything. If he loved you even if you were all the things that voice told you you were, then did it really even matter?

Hesitantly, you leaned forward, eating the small spoonful of soup, and you had to be honest with yourself, the wide grin that replaced the light frown was worth every bite.


End file.
